


They Need It More Than You

by castivak



Series: Feburary Whump Challenge [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Eating Disorders, Food Issues, Gen, Human Jack Kline, Hurt Jack Kline, Jack Kline Angst, Jack Kline Needs A Hug, Jack Kline Whump, Sick Jack Kline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:13:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22646965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castivak/pseuds/castivak
Summary: jack didn't eat in apocalypse world, they had limited resources and he didn't actually need food to begin with.
Series: Feburary Whump Challenge [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620226
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	They Need It More Than You

**Author's Note:**

> Day Nine : Starvation  
> •×•  
> this is fucking awful, i was seriously fucked on this prompt.

_they need it more than you_.

that was a sentence jack said to himself several times back in apocalypse world; whenever a kind camper offered him food that was made, he would politely decline or occasionally he'd accept it, but give it to a camper who needed it much more than he did it.

after all, he could just rely on his grace to keep him alive and well, he had to protect these people and taking their food when he didn't even need it just felt like stealing.

 _they need it more than you_.

now, days later and back home, jack was without his grace but still surrounded by those he had protected back in that awful place.

while he knew that he was safe and at home, it was hard to remember that he could do things he couldn't before, especially when he was constantly around those who needed his help and his protection. it was a habit to turn down food and drink, having gotten so used to depriving himself for others, using excuses so that the other could get a meal that they needed.

jack forgets that he's on the "needs sustenance" list along with his family and friends, so when his stomach begins cramping up from hunger, his brain tells him to just ignore it and keep doing whatever he was doing.

 _they need it more than you_.

the weeks of refusing to eat until he felt like his body was going to fold in on itself weren't going without consequences, the people around him could notice the way his face was sinking in and how his clothes were hanging off him, or how he looked tired all the time. jack kind of saw it, but he didn't reallly put it together, he just thought he wasn't getting enough sleep or maybe he was getting ill.

either way, he found himself staying in his room more because the looks from the others in the bunker were making him uncomfortable and it was just easier to hide, keeping his focus on mindless entertainment he finds online, leaving the room only when he needed the bathroom or his body was screaming for some form of sustenance.

 _they need it more than you_.

**Author's Note:**

> don't mind the spelling/grammar mistakes. i'm lazy by nature and don't pay attention to things.


End file.
